Hanabi Taikai
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Sequel to 'Utakata Hanabi', Drabble and Poem-ish  Kejelasan perasaan Matt pada Mello di malam tahun baru itu membawa keduanya terseret dalam takdir yang sama


Kisa-chan: -clingakclinguk- halo, para readers di luar sana –happywaves- aku balik lagi lo ke FDNI

Reader A: ngga nanya tuh...

Kisa-chan: -cuek- kalian kangen kan?

Reader B: kata siapa? Malah lebih baik ngga ada –sadis-

Kisa-chan: -siap2 nangis- ka-kalian... aku udah capek-capek nyiapin sekuel 'Utakata Hanabi' malah diusir...

Kazusa: jangan sedih, Kisa-chan... kan ada Kazu –senyum innocent-

Kisa-chan: Kazu... –puppy eyes- -sinetron mode: on-

Kazusa: Kisa-chan... –sinetron mode: on juga-

(akhirnya ngga jadi sinetronnya karena ditimpukin readers pake BALON dan PISANG)

Kisa-chan: oke, asli, saya kaget waktu liat review-review di fic 'Utakata Hanabi'. Bisa dibilang penpik saya yang satu itu puisi tapi drabble. Sebuah puisi ngga perlu terlalu panjang kan? –ditimpuk- seneng juga, ternyata ada yang menginginkan saya tetap di FDNI... padahal udah berapa lama saya alpa di FDNI... –coret- maklum kabur dulu ke fandom DGM –coret- tapi akhirnya saya kembali lagi XD katanya ada yang masih penasaran ya pengen baca lanjutannya 'Utakata Hanabi'? Ini, saya membawakan pesanan khusus kalian! Ini memang sekuel, tapi hampir berbentuk cerita (mirip side story lagi) nikmati selagi panas! –buakk-

Warnings: almost OOC, Matt's side, mention of Character Death, dan lain-lain yang saya yakin anda bisa menilainya sendiri ^^ -ngomong aja males nulis- -dilempar-

Disclaimer: not mine... kalau punya saya ceritanya pasti mirip2 'Gravitation' deh (atau Loveless) tentu dengan hints yaoi bertebaran -ditimpuk donat karena ngomongnya kepanjangan-

Info: lagi suka pair MelloxMattxNear (Matt Uke) –ditenggelemin-

.

.

.

.

.

Hanabi Taikai

.

.

.

.

.

_New Year's Eve._

Hari yang cukup 'sakral' bagi umat manusia.

Hari dimana tahun berganti.

Hari yang mungkin tak terlupakan bagi sebagian orang.

Hari yang mengukir sebuah kenangan manis.

Begitu pula dengan apa yang dialami pemuda berambut merah yang satu ini.

_New Year's Eve_ adalah satu-satunya hari dimana Matt akan berhenti merokok dan berhenti main game.

Adalah hari itu pula dimana ia bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

Hari dimana ia merasa jadi laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia.

Bagi Matt, hal yang paling spesial dari hari itu adalah saat Mello mengatakan, "Hai, Matt. Namaku Mello. Kamu menarik, mau jadi temanku?"

Ah, Matt, beruntung sekali dirimu.

Sudah lama Matt memendam perasaan pada Mello.

Ia telah memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Mello.

Mulai dari memberikannya cokelat termahal di dunia, membelikannya senjata terbaru, sampai menyiapkan _Candle-Light Dinner_.

Tapi, bahkan sebelum melakukannya, Matt sudah putus asa.

Ia takut. Ia ragu. Ia tahu ia hanya akan mendapat kata-kata, "Untuk apa semua ini?" atau "Semua ini tidak berguna".

Karena itu, ia hanya membayangkan.

Terus dan terus berimajinasi. Tenggelam dalam lautan fantasinya sendiri.

Berharap Mello suatu hari sadar akan perasaannya.

Ia pernah putus asa. Berpikir bahwa mana mungkin Mello menerimanya.

Menerima ia yang lemah seperti ini.

Namun, ketika Mello merawatnya saat ia sakit,

Ia mulai merasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

Mencoba sekali lagi untuk menyukai sosok laki-laki berambut blonde dihadapannya.

_His life is a gamble_.

Hidup Matt seperti sebuah koin yang dimasukkan ke mesin _pachinko_.

Hidupnya sama persis dengan sebuah _fortune-wheel_.

Kemanapun jarum _fortune-wheel_ tersebut menunjuk,

Maka itulah jalan yang mutlak dipilih olehnya.

Arah manapun yang dituju oleh bola _pachinko_,

Itulah sesuatu yang mutlak terjadi padanya.

Begitu pula kehidupan percintaannya.

Dia sedang bertaruh dengan ego dalam dirinya.

Di satu sisi ia ingin memiliki Mello, apapun yang terjadi.

Di sisi lain ia ingin melepaskan Mello begitu saja. Mencoba mencari cinta yang baru.

Bahkan Matt sendiri tidak mengerti apa arti dari keinginannya. Apalagi mengenai pantas atau tidaknya perasaannya ini disebut cinta.

Dia bertaruh dengan sisi lain dari dirinya.

Jika ia memiliki Mello, ia akan merelakan apapun.

Jika tidak, maka ia akan melupakannya selamanya.

Tetapi, setelah apa yang Matt lalui,

Sungguh sulit melupakan sosok sempurna itu dari hidupnya.

Tahun baru akhirnya kembali datang.

Kali ini, ia adalah orang yang mengajak Mello utuk pergi melihat pertunjukan kembang api.

Hiruk pikuk keramaian orang seolah latar belakang yang tepat bagi malamnya yang indah bersama Mello.

Saat semua orang memulai countdown, Mello menggenggam tangan Matt.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Matt".

Ia terkejut. Namun membalas genggaman tangan Mello yang hangat.

"Tidak akan, Mells".

Saat itulah dimana kembang api membuncah. Menerangi langit malam yang gelap.

Seolah-olah menggambarkan suasana hati si rambut merah.

Akhirnya ia mendapatkannya.

Dan kali ini, mereka akan selalu bersama.

Selamanya.

Itulah kenangan indah yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan di tahun baru terakhirnya.

_Love blooms in his last New Year's Eve_.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Kazusa: eh, Kisa-chan, kali ini bukan songfic ya?

Kisa-chan: bukan, nyo, soalnya Kisa-chan bingung mau pake lagu apa.

Kazusa: ooh... kenapa ngga pake lagu 'Changin'' aja?

Kisa-chan: hnn... ngga pas... lagipula Kisa-chan dah nyiapin fic buat lagu itu. Itung-itung debut di fandom DGM.

Kazusa: kenapa ngga lagunya Secondhand Serenade yang 'Awake'?

Kisa-chan: ngga enak nulisnya deh...

Kazusa: kalo lagu 'Hanamusubi'?

Kisa-chan: makin ngga pas, dudul!

Kazusa: kalo lagunya... HMFFFF!

Kisa-chan: -ngebekep mulut Kazu- Che... dasar blonde sialan [Kanda mode: on] udah lah, mending kita sudahi bacotan ngga jelas ini. RnR yoo! Jaa~

Info1: inspirasi malem taun baru saya

Info2: ini drabble poem lagi (kurang dari 1000 kata kan? =D)

Info3: tunggu karya saya selanjutnya! –plak-

Info4: End.

Info5: RnR!

-ditimpukin balon ama readers-


End file.
